Magnetic memories, particularly magnetic random access memories (MRAMs), have drawn increasing interest due to their potential for high read/write speed, excellent endurance, non-volatility and low power consumption during operation. An MRAM can store information utilizing magnetic materials as an information recording medium. One type of MRAM is a spin transfer torque random access memory (STT-MRAM). STT-MRAM utilizes magnetic junctions written at least in part by a current driven through the magnetic junction. A spin polarized current driven through the magnetic junction exerts a spin torque on the magnetic moments in the magnetic junction. As a result, layer(s) having magnetic moments that are responsive to the spin torque may be switched to a desired state.
For example, a conventional magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ) may be used in a conventional STT-MRAM. The conventional MTJ typically resides on a substrate. The conventional MTJ, uses conventional seed layer(s), may include capping layers and may include a conventional antiferromagnetic (AFM) layer. The conventional MTJ includes a conventional pinned layer, a conventional free layer and a conventional tunneling barrier layer between the conventional pinned and free layers. A bottom contact below the conventional MTJ and a top contact on the conventional MTJ may be used to drive current through the conventional MTJ in a current-perpendicular-to-plane (CPP) direction.
The conventional pinned layer and the conventional free layer are magnetic. The magnetization of the conventional pinned layer is fixed, or pinned, in a particular direction. The conventional free layer has a changeable magnetization. The conventional free layer may be a single layer or include multiple layers.
To switch the magnetization of the conventional free layer, a current is driven perpendicular to plane. When a sufficient current is driven from the top contact to the bottom contact, the magnetization of the conventional free layer may switch to be parallel to the magnetization of a conventional bottom pinned layer. When a sufficient current is driven from the bottom contact to the top contact, the magnetization of the free layer may switch to be antiparallel to that of the bottom pinned layer. The differences in magnetic configurations correspond to different magnetoresistances and thus different logical states (e.g. a logical “0” and a logical “1”) of the conventional MTJ.
Because of their potential for use in a variety of applications, research in magnetic memories is ongoing. Mechanisms for improving the performance of STT-MRAM are desired. For example, a low switching current and high magnetoresistance may be desired for improved switching and signal. Concurrently, the magnetic junction is desired to remain thermally stable. In addition, the processes used in fabricating portions of the magnetic junction are desired not to damage other structures. Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system that may improve the performance and manufacturability of spin transfer torque based memories. The method and system described herein address such a need.